


in a single bound

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Contests, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Similitude, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, daisysbirthday, do gooder bonding, standwithquake, superheroes who eat a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday for Daisy Johnson - DAY 5 · 1 July<br/>Daisy + other superheroes/AU</p><p>Daisy has a conversation with Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a single bound

“

"I don’t know that I would say he’s competitive.  Just a little difficult to control.”

“Are you sure you still want to do this?”

“You’re still buying me lunch after, right?”

“Yes.  Say.  Are you always, like, super hungry after you…y’know…”

“I eat so much even Thor was taken aback.”

“Good, so it’s not just us, then.”

“Inhumans?  Nah. I’ve watched Cap eat his own weight in snickerdoodles, once.  I don’t think people get how expensive it is to be a superhero.”

“We also cause a lot of property damage.”

“A lot of property damage for a good cause.  Mostly.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to make you feel-“

“I get it, you’re testing the limits of your powers, and you feel guilty about the times you haven’t been able to control them, right?”

“Definitely.  I’ve hurt people that I care about.”

“Me too. I hurt the person I love most of all. By walking away. That’s the thing that sticks with me most.”

“You were able to stay off the radar for a long time."

"Nice segue. I see what you did there."

"Help a lot of people with your science background?”

“I think that made me feel more like a hero, to be honest.  But someone’s got to stop alien invasions? It’s not going to be people like Ross.  They just nuke things.”

“They’ve figured out they can use us as weapons.  Stockpile us like we’re nukes.”

“That’s why you’ve got to stand up to them.  Keep fighting.  There are people who will help.”

“Thanks. I’m really glad I reached out to you.”

“Yeah.  You’re a pretty great hacker to get past Tony’s gatekeeper like that.”

“You’re going to make me blush, Dr. Banner.”

“You’re using that to help people too, I bet.  We’re a lot alike, I'm guessing.  Except, I’m angrier.”

“Ha. I’m sure you believe that, but there are days-”

“Where you feel like ripping apart a mountain with your bare hands?”

“That’s not funny.  Someone said I can probably tear continents in half.”

“You didn’t actually try did you?  I did rip apart a mountain once, though.  Embarrassing.”

“No, of course not! I just suggested we see who can jump the furthest, let’s not let this get out of hand.”

“Just give me a moment, so I can change.”

“Okay.”

“You don’t need to turn around, Daisy, it’s not like I’m undressing.  Don’t make this awkward.”

“Oh, I just realized.  Do you have an extra change of clothes?  Because you can’t go to lunch dressed in purple underwear. Oh, hey big guy.”

“Not underwear. Pants.”

“Cool.”

“Hulk jump far.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.  Hey, I didn’t even say start yet!  Oh well, here goes nothing.”


End file.
